thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarek (PyruSword's Blade Tigrerra)
Blade Tarek evolved from Tarek(Off-Screen). Standing on his hind legs, Blade Tarek can judge the right moment to pounce on foes. Blades all over Tarek's body gleam with menace to intimidate his foes. When provoked, Blade Tarek’s strong, sharp fangs can shred an opponent in an instant. He is also very agile, which was shown in Bakugan BattleTech. Blade Tarek was able to dodge numerous attacks from both Doom and Drake. He has 700 Gs. APPEARANCE In the first episode of Bakugan: BattleTech, Blade Tarek is seen as living in the mountains and saving James. He was later defeated trying to defend Victor's Guardian Bakugan, Wiliam. Blade Tarek was later analyzed and used by James for most of the Season. He was the last of the Six Vigilante Bakugan who were listed and captured by Infinty. It was his capture that prompted Nathan to send Drake out to brawl Infinity and Doom. Also, at the beginning of the first episode, when the Bakugan are raining down form the sky and a shot of New Vestroia appears, you can see Blade Tarek in the background. Later he is freed along with the rest. James and Victor used Blade Tarek and William against Joel's Brontes and Micky's Foxbat after the original BattleTech members travels back to Earth. Tarek wins sacrificing William against Foxbat with the ability Hyper Velocity Fang. Before the rest of the BattleTech tried assaulting Asteroid I after Infinity did, he announced that, due to himself unable to evolve like the others, he wished to stop brawling because he considered it foolish to put his partner in danger, but James turned him round. He was seen defending the base while Noah and Nathan were fighting against Infinity. He and all the other bakugan have a toast after defeating Infinity. Notable Quotes: "Don't Dare underestimate the bond between me and James!" (In debut) "Whoa! That...must be...A Dharak?" (In Drake's debut) "Sorry buddy, But you'r the one who's going DOWN!!!!" (Charges toward Drake)" (Responding to Drake,Who's recently evolved)'s battle taunts about "You forced me into having no choice...but to destroy you. This will be your last.") "Don't worry. We all will...Certainly!" (Confronting an injured Drake's remark that "You'll never destroy me completely...Groan&Gasp") How come are you so certain about it? "Yeah. they're so beautiful..." (Responding to Drake's remark about "The stars...How beautiful..." [The only non - derogatory remark in the quarter Drake said]) ; Ability Cards * Velocity Fang: Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. * Lightning Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 500 Gs to Blade Tarek. * Lightning Tornado: Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Blade Tarek. * Shade Ability: Nullifies all the opponent's abilities. * Glow Ability: Reflects all the opponent's abilities at three times the power. * Hyper Velocity Fang: Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 900 Gs from the opponent. * Saber Glowcer: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Blade Tarek. * Metal Fang: Adds 600 Gs to Blade Tarek. * Volting Fang: '''Adds 500 Gs to Blade Tarek. * '''Superior Slash: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 600 Gs to Blade Tarek. * Shooting Slayer: Adds 900 Gs to Blade Tarek. * Tiger Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability, adds 400 Gs to Blade Tarek and adds 400 Gs to every other Bakugan on your team. * Tiger Tornado: Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level. * Glowing Infinity: Subtracts 800 Gs from each opponent and adds 800 Gs to Blade Tarek. Subtracts 200 Gs from opponent in every turn this round. * Shooting Tiger: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Subterra Slayer: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent and adds 300 Gs to Blade Tarek. * Fangs Clash (Fangs Crash): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Blade Tarek. * '''Fang Fire: '''Fires a fang-shaped dart from his mouth (+400 Gs). * '''Fang Spirit: '''Reflects the opponent's abilities. * '''Tiger Rush: '''Rams into the opponent (+500 Gs) Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Minor Bakugan Characters Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Minor Guardian Bakugan Category:Subterra Bakugan